Floor 99 ideas
4:19Burnmysongnah sorry *i was just messing around a bit *it helps me think of something *or get me over a block *4:209 Tailed Death Godhmm *4:20Burnmysongbut lets see *hmmmmm *o right i forgot about 99 **not really* *but here goes *a floor with no actual shape *4:21MasterKiritogo on *4:21Burnmysongugh how do i explain this without making to sound too off the top... *ummm *4:21MasterKiritojust say it *4:21Burnmysongfor all i can say *4:21MasterKiritohow you say it doesn't matter *4:219 Tailed Death Godjust explain it however you think of it, we'll understand *4:22Burnmysongit doesn't have any just one city *its more like a dimensional floor *like a maze of sorts *there are several portals leading to different other sets of portals *(i got the idea from playing rpgs where the stage before the final boss battle was all confusing and shit) *4:239 Tailed Death Godso fairly normal except very, very unlinear *4:23Burnmysongyesyes *4:23MasterKiritoWe can make it a interdimensional place *no problem *but *4:23Burnmysongthe size of the map doesn't stay in comparision with the actual size *it may be the 99th floor *4:24MasterKiritoit's a place that will be most likely *4:24Burnmysong*or not* *4:24MasterKiritosuper hard to describe *4:24Burnmysongbut the place is huge *ya *really hard *i told ya *it was just a blur *lol *4:24MasterKiritothat's not the problem *I just thought of a better idea *4:25Burnmysonghmm hmm *4:25MasterKiritofloor 99 would have a small city *with 4 exits *north, south, east and west *each one of these exits contain a portal *when you enter it, they'll take you to a room *where you need to fight a past boss *it's all set which is which *4:26Burnmysongyaya *4:26MasterKiritoand each portal would be like a sequence *4:26Burnmysongpast bosses *4:26MasterKiritolike *you go trough the portal in the north *you fight this boss *then another portal opens *and you fight this boss *once you've killed 5 of them *you go to a waiting room of some sorts *and you have to wait until north south west east are all complete *once all of them is complete *everyone who survived *will fight the real boos *what you two think? *4:28Burnmysongi like it *but this isn't for the 99th floor right? *4:289 Tailed Death Godit's ok, but the floor can't be solely boss fights *unless it's 99 *4:28MasterKiritoit is 99 *4:28Burnmysongo okay *4:289 Tailed Death Godgood w/me *4:28MasterKiritoit's solely and only boss fights *4:28Burnmysongwat r we gonna do about the versus fight? *4:28MasterKiritothat's the final boss *4:29Burnmysongooo okay *4:29MasterKiritoa versus fight against the survivors *the final one for floor 99 *but of course they would discover a manner to escape that fate *4:29Burnmysonghmm *4:29MasterKiritosomething we will plan when we get to it *4:29Burnmysongwasn't our initial plan to have one pair fight each other? *4:30MasterKiritono *4:30Burnmysongor was it always a group of pairs fight their respective ooponent? *4:30MasterKiritonone of those *4:30Burnmysonghmmmmmmmmmmm *4:30MasterKiritothe ones who reached the boss room of floor 99 *would fight eachother *and the one who survives may proceed *4:309 Tailed Death Goddun dun dun *4:30Burnmysongwait *so was it a free-for-all fight *or a duel *4:31MasterKiritofree for all *4:31BurnmysongAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH okay okay that's why *4:31MasterKiritoYou can kill anyone, and anyone can kill you *4:31Burnmysongthat makes sense *okay cool *ah i should save this